I got the money!
by Rinoa-chan the vampire-witch
Summary: By me and my sister Isilwen of Lorien. When Mokuba is kidnapped by Yami Bakura, Isis and Kaiba take a trip to England to rescue him. Meanwhile Duke and Serenity go on a little date all day XD [COMPLETE!]


**I got the money!**

"I NOW SUMMON…" started Kaiba in his umpteenth duel against Yugi.

"Yeah, yeah, the blue eyes white dragon," sighed Joey on the sidelines, "Yugi's going to destroy it again like he did the last two." Joey pointed to Slither the Sky Dragon on the field (with an attack of 4500), which had indeed destroyed two blue eyes in it's last 2 moves.

"I think not. I also play the magic card Swords of Revealing Light! This stops…"

"The opposing monster from attacking for three turns, don't think I don't know the rules Kaiba," said Yami who was getting rather sick of sending Blue eyes' to the graveyard.

"Is it my turn now?" asked Yugi bored.

"Yes" said Kaiba grinning cockily at Yugi, Yugi frowned and placed Obnoxious Celtic guardian on the field along with a trap. Kaiba smiled, he'd left the card in attack position.

"I play 'return from a different dimension' to bring back my two Blue eyes for one turn. I then activate this magic card. 'Polymerisation'"

Yugi rolled his eyes, he's expected something like this. Kaiba seemed to always get Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon on the field somehow.

"Blue-Eyes attack his Celtic guardian!" Cried Kaiba happily.

"You've just activated my trap! Spell binding circle!"

"NOOOOOOO" cried Kaiba. Watching his Blue-Eyes become spellbound for 3 turns and lose 500 attack points.

"My turn!" cried Yugi knowing he'd won. "Slythar attack!"

Kaiba sulked as his remaining life points disappeared along with his Blue-Eyes.

"How did he manage to attack, I though he was spellbound for 3 turns" asked Serenity confused.

"God cards are only effected by magic for a single turn" explained Joey to his sister…..

"Oh ok. This game is confusing" sighed Serenity

"Well if you want to come over to my house….." said Duke before being hit across the face by Joey.

Meanwhile, Kaiba had stormed off to his computer lab. He was not in good mood. His employees had learned long ago that when Kaiba went off to fight Yugi to make themselves scarce, as they knew when Kaiba came back, beaten again, he would be in a major mood. Kaiba sat down on his swinging chair in a huff. He heard the door open.

"What's up Mokuba?" asked Kaiba as he was the only one who came near him when he was like this. He swung his chair round to see not Mokuba, but Isis.

"Do I look like Mokuba?" asked Isis jokingly "maybe the long black hair got you confused"

"Do you have a reason to be here in my PRIVATE office?" asked Kaiba annoyed

"Yes" Isis said simply all jokingness gone as she remembered why she was there "While you were gone Bakura came and kidnapped Mokuba"

"WHAT!!!" cried Kaiba shocked and upset. "Didn't you even TRY to stop him?"

"I wasn't here!" cried Isis "My millennium necklace showed me a vision and by the time I got here Bakura had already been"

"Ok how did you really know?" asked Kaiba "Never mind forget it, you'll just start on all that stuff about magic AGAIN. As if I'm stupid enough to believe in THAT"

"Check your security cameras if don't believe me" Kaiba glared in reply. However he'd had just enough experience with the millennium necklace to realise there was a small chance of what it said actually coming true, so he went over the room next door and check each of the TVs. None of them had Mokuba. Kaiba stood there staring at them for approximately 7.35 seconds. Then he freaked out.

"WHERE IS HE!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!!" screamed Kaiba at Isis.

"I haven't done anything. I was going to offer you my help but if you're going to be like that…" said Isis. She began to walk out of the room. Kaiba stood there, frozen. Again.

It didn't last long this time, he ran up to Isis and grabbed her by wrist dragging her back. This manoeuvre ended with Isis and Kaiba standing right up to each other. Kaiba fought his urge to kiss Isis and too a step back.

"Look Isis" he began "I didn't mean that I was just upset and…"

"I'll help you" Isis replied cutting him off "I don't know why I'm helping you but I can't leave you"

'I never saw Kaiba like this before' thought Isis 'He's actually acting like a human being. He should be like this more often….'

"Let me go" cried Mokuba as Bakura carried him into his apartment.

"And why would I do that?" laughed Bakura as he tied Mokuba to a chair, "After all the trouble kidnapping you. Actually it was easy. But still"

"My big brother will come and kill you" whimpered Mokuba.

"Actually your big brother will make me rich." Laughed Bakura, "Or he'll leave you to die. It's his choice."

"What are you going to use it for? All you do is steal. You don't pay for things." Pointed out Mokuba. Bakura was forced to see he had a point.

" Yes but……but……" Mokuba smirked at him. This greatly annoyed Bakura as he liked to be the one smirking at his prisoners, not the other way round. He grabbed the Egyptian knife from the table. It was a gift which Ryou had received from his father. Bakura showed his love for Ryou by stealing it off him and using it for evil purposes.

"SHUT UP!!" cried Bakura at Mokuba!! "There's some thing that's are hard to steal, like plane tickets!"

Mokuba gulped, he didn't like the look of that knife!

"I'm going to go call your brother." Said Bakura leaving Mokuba tied up.

Why isn't he answering thought Bakura listening to Kaiba's mobile phone ring for about 12 times" He'd had the same reply on the house line. I'll try later. He thought going back to Mokuba's room. "HE ESCAPED!" cried Bakura. "How did THAT happen?". Then he noticed the open window and the rope tied up. Bakura sighed.

"He has potential, but he'll have to learn not to leave his escape so others can follow" thought Bakura. He jumped out of the window and got several friction burns as he used the rope as one of those fire fighter pole things. As it was England it was raining and Bakura could easily follow his footprints in the mud. He also pulled down the rope so no one can follow. Pretty soon Bakura caught up with him (Those long legs they all have when they're in their teens were very useful for running).

"Nice try, kid" he said as he grabbed Mokuba from behind.

"HE STOLE MY BLUE-EYES WHITE JET!!!" Cried Kaiba!

"Well you were just asking for it giving it a name like THAT" said Isis rolling her eyes. Kaiba glared at her. "Are you going to answer your phone?" asked Isis changing the topic quickly.

"No!" snapped Kaiba. I have to find Mokuba!!!

"What if it IS Mokuba" asked Isis. Kaiba stopped he hadn't thought of that.

"I thought you were a genius!" Isis said to Kaiba just to wind him up.

"I AM a genius!" Kaiba said glaring back. He couldn't glare at Isis for long. Just looking at her calmed him down. "I just panic when Mokuba's in trouble" Kaiba admitted.

Isis raised an eye brow. Kaiba was actually confiding secrets to her? What was wrong with him? Obviously losing Mokuba was driving him insane. It was the only explanation. Unless… unless he liked her? No that wasn't possible! Kaiba only cared about himself and Mokuba.

"Now you know how I felt when my dear brother got possessed," said Isis, but not in a harsh way. It was more like she was expressing the fact she knew what it was like to have someone you love dearly taken away from you.

"L-let's get going" said Kaiba attempting to break the connection between them.

"In what?" asked Isis.

"In the blue-eyes white jet" said Kaiba. Isis blinked. Loosing hs brother must of really made him crazy.

"Come on" said Kaiba reaching for her hand before realising what he was doing and quickly pulling it away. He walked through a gate shortly followed by a very confused Isis.

"What the!!!!!!" cried Isis, "And you were upset about loosing ONE!!!!" For there were lines and lines of Blue-eyes white jets. Kaiba attempted to glare at her but ended up smiling.

"I didn't realise he looked so cute when smiling…." thought Isis.

"Do you know what will happen if you run away again?" Bakura asked Mokuba after catching him.

"Yeah. I'll escape" Said Mokuba cockily.

"No I'll catch you!" cried Bakura "then what will happen"

"You'll take me back and tie me up again. Then I'll escape!" Said Mokuba.

"NO!!! I'll cut off your legs so you can't escape!! No wait.. that would stain the carpet!" Bakura paused to think of a better plan.

"We don't even know where Mokuba is!" Isis complained to Kaiba.

"Sure we do!" Said Kaiba "He's in England"

"How do you know that?" asked Isis puzzled.

"Tracking device in his watch, you think this hasn't happened before?" asked Kaiba.

"Oh…..can I have one for Marik? He keeps running off on his motorbike and coming back in the middle of the night drunk," whined Isis. Why did she tell him this? She'd never told anyone about it before….

"That's what you get for having a demented brother" said Kaiba. Isis hit him in the face.

"Don't you EVER insult my family Seto. Or I'll make sure you don't live to regret it"

"Sorry…" apologised Kaiba. Then he realised that he had just done. Apologised sincerely. He'd never ever done that before, except once when he'd destroyed Mokuba's hat. The only time he used the word sorry was when he was making fun of opposing duelists he'd just beaten. How he longed for the day when he could do that to Yugi…..

Bakura was getting extremely pissed off with his captive. He kept acting cocky, making fun of him, escaping, and just generally pissing him off.

"Remind me to enslave some minions" sighed Bakura.

"Slavery bad" said Mokuba in his 'I'm so sweet and innocent please go away so I can escape again' voice.

Bakura however had decided to stay there and guard him. This was actually driving him insane as Mokuba was the demented little brother. Not Marik. He enjoyed annoying the several kidnappers he was kidnapped by every week. He has to admit though Bakura was the only one who could catch him without several guards hanging around.

"Why are you so annoying?" asked Bakura, mainly to himself. Mokuba decided to answer, just to annoy him more.

"Because you're funny when you're mad. Also it gives me something to do as it's boring being kidnapped." Bakura glared.

"What to play monopoly?" Bakura asked.

"Nope. 'Annoy Kidnappers' better" Mokuba replied.

"Cluedo?" Bakura tried. "Scrabble, Trivial Pursuit, Poker?"

"No, No No and No." replied Mokuba. There was a pause while Bakura thought.

"Hide and Seek?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm not stupid! You'll just run away" Bakura replied.

"It was worth a try!" replied Mokuba

"20 questions?" Asked Bakura desperately.

"Alright." Mokuba replied. He was good at this game….

"Do you reckon Kaiba's still sulking?" asked Tristan.

"Probably," replied Tea, "Kaiba still fails to realise that he can't win because he hasn't got the power of friendship on his side, and that is why he can't win."

"Or maybe he can't win cause he sucks at it," laughed Joey.

"Didn't he beat you last time?" asked Duke.

"If you're so desperate to date my sister you shouldn't insult me" smirked Joey

"Joey that's harsh," said Tea, "Friendship shouldn't involve using your friend as a slave. Though if you do that they won't be your friend. To get friends you should treat them with respect….."

"…and not go on about it" sighed Joey.

During the distraction Serenity and Duke had run off. Duke was now kissing her passionately and holding his love in his arms while Joey wasn't around to kill him.

"I wish your brother would leave me alone" sighed Duke as he stroked her hair.

"He's just worried about me. He doesn't want me to get hurt like I was when we got separated," replied Serenity, loyal to her brother as always.

"Yeah I know…..love you"

"Love you too"

"Want to go somewhere private?" asked Duke. Serenity looked at him disgusted and Duke realised just what he said.

"I meant to talk. Not to…. well you know. Unless you want to but your not like that…"

"not like what?" asked Serenity not sure whether to be offended or not.

"not like those sluts over there" duke said Pointing.

"oh right. Better not. Joey would kill us. Want to go to the cinema?"

"is there something you want to watch?" asked Duke

"Nope. But there's other things you can do in the cinema" said Serenity and Duke smiled.

"Where's SERENITY!!!" Cried Joey realising his sister had disappeared.

"I liked her!" said Tea "she was a good friend"

"She's not DEAD!!" cried Joey. "I bet Kaiba's kidnapped her!!!"

"That's not what good friends do," replied Tea

Kaiba and Isis had been flying across Asia for an hour, and still neither one of them had worked up the courage to say anything to the other. Kaiba was worried he'd say something horrible to her if he opened his mouth and make her cry, and Isis was worried he'd snap at her and make her cry. The blue eyes white jet was on auto-pilot so nobody had to do anything.

"So uh…has your necklace said anything yet?" asked Kaiba. Boy did that sound stupid.

"No." replied Isis blinking in confusion. What a weird question.

"Is it broken?" he asked and wondered if he'd look more or less stupid if he banged his head on the wall.

"I have no control over what the necklace shows me" replied Isis smiling. There was something sweet about Seto acting like a total idiot.

"What are you laughing at?" snapped Kaiba. Think before you speak Kaiba he scolded himself. Or just jump out of the window and hope you die quickly.

"You," laughed Isis, "Your acting so…cute" She went bright red. Why did I just say that?

Kaiba looked at her, complete surprise on his face. 'Where did that come from?' he asked himself.

"Your…" he began. "never mind forget it." He then started reciting complicated equations at Isis. (Which weren't complicated to him).

"What are you doing?" Isis asked, trying not to laugh. Since when had Kaiba been so funny?

"Proving to you that I'm not stupid" Kaiba replied "I've been acting stupid and needed to prove you wrong!"

Isis laughed and after a moment Kaiba couldn't help laughing too…..

"Does it have something to do with killing me?" Mokuba asked Bakura. He was really good at 20 questions, especially against someone who could only think of things that involved hurting him.

"NO!" cried Bakura happily.

"Torturing me?" Mokuba asked?

"No again!" Bakura said. Mokuba stopped and thought…

"Getting money of my brother?" he asked.

"DAMM!!!" cried Bakura. How was this kid so good? He'd have to thnk of something random which wasn't on his mind right now, "Right, guess this one you little brat"

"But It's your turn to guess," whined Mokuba not that he cared. He just liked winding Bakura up.

"I don't care," snapped Bakura.

"Torturing me?" asked Mokuba

"You seriously think I'd choose something you guessed last time?"

"Yeah," replied Mokuba smiling, "Has it got something to do with me?"

"No!" laughed Bakura. The damned little kid would never guess he'd choose a person for it. To his great delight Mokuba stopped looking so smug.

"I'm bored of this game," said Mokuba, "Let's play something else."

"NO!!!!" snapped Bakura

"But BAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" wailed Mokuba.

"Alright, alright, just the shut the hell up,"

Duke and Serenity were busy watching Wimbledon. Not. They'd watched about 5 minutes into the film until they decided each other was far more interesting and were now kissing each other and hoping that Joey wouldn't show up like he always did.

"KAIBA KIDNAPPED MY SISTER!!!!!" cried Joey really mad. "Yugi you believe me don't you?"

"Well I would except for one thing…" Yugi replied.

"What!!" cried Joey.

"Duke's missing too" Yugi replied nervous. He knew that Joey would just get madder.

"KAIBA KIDDNAPPED DUKE TOO!!" Joey replied. Too mad to think straight.

"Worse!" cried Tristan "They've run off together!!" He was really upset. He'd had a crush on Serenity ever since he saw her picture and it got even worse when he met her. Joey paused.

"Well if that's the case…" he replied and sat down perfectly calm.

"You're not mad?" Yugi asked surprised.

"Yes! I'm fuming." Joey replied true fully "but there's no point losing my tempered until Duke gets here" Yugi sighed they'd been let off one of his infamous temper tantrums.

"Poor Duke" muttered Tea under her breath. Luckily for her Joey didn't hear. He was too busy planning on how best to murder Duke.

Marik was furious. Not only had he'd been forgotten about in this fanfic, but some person with long black hair had stolen the keys for his motorbike. His sister did this everyday but today he couldn't have a fit at her because she'd disappeared. He stormed down the street and into the bus station.

"Would you like a bus time table?" asked the woman behind the counter as he walked in. She was very brave.

"No I would not like a bus timetable, I'd like the keys for my motorbike but my damned sister has run off with them so I'm forced to take the scrubby public transport like a commoner so give me one," snapped Marik in a total rage. He snapped it out of the woman's hand and slammed the door behind him as he left. The woman breathed a sigh of relief.

Back on the plane Isis and Kaiba were wondering what these random appearances of other characters had to do with the plot. Kaiba thought it was because they wanted to steal his scenes. Isis thought it was to add some more humour into the story, make it longer and get the other characters to actually be in this story and not forgotten about. (Isis was right). Now back to the story:

The Blue-Eyes White Jet was 2 hours into its journey and had just reached the eastern coast of Europe. Turkey to be exact. (It's a LOT faster than a regular plane, after all Kaiba invented it). After Isis's confession of thinking of Kaiba as cute there had been an embarrassed silence filling the plane. In the end Kaiba just HAD to ask.

"Why did you say you thought I was cute?" he asked. "Most people think of me as scary or even evil….."

Isis looked up in surprise. She'd expected Kaiba to pretend he hadn't heard that comment.

"Because you are cute" she said smiling "when you stop trying to be so tough by scaring people and acting mean, you appear really sweet, which makes you cute!"

Kaiba blinked. He blinked again. Then he blinked for a third time, mainly for humour value than anything! He then had no idea what to say next so he came out with ANOTHER of his stupid questions in an attempt to change the subject.

"So we're in a plane, do you like it?" Isis burst out laughing.

"Fine, laugh at me," sulked Kaiba making Isis laugh even more, "I know how stupid you think I am. I don't laugh at you even though you're insane and think your necklace tells you what I'm going to do. STOP LAUGHING" Before he could stop himself he grabbed her, put her on his knee and kissed her.

Marik jumped off the bus. What his sister had said about buses was correct. They were old, broken down, the people on them talked to loudly, people smoked and they all thought they were better that everyone else. After 5 minutes he was ready to murder his sister, though he knew he wouldn't. His sister was always there for him and he'd never do anything to hurt her. Even after this. He'd just force her to cook him Kashami something. Or tease her about Kaiba, say she liked him. Though of course she didn't Isis didn't like stuck up geniuses who thought they were the king of the world. He stormed off down the street and he was in such a temper he walked right into someone and fell over.

"Watch where you're going," snapped Marik as he stood up and realised it was Duke and Serenity. They were holding hands. He'd have to pair Ryou up with someone else. Not that he cared who Ryou dated. It wasn't like he was in love with Ryou or anything. He started laughing at the concept. He was so busy laughing that he forgot about Duke and Serenity and went wandering down the street.

"He thinks this is funny!" Duke snapped. Picking himself up of the street and helping Serenity up too. "I'd knock all his teeth out if there wasn't a lady present" Serenity blushed realising she was the lady. She didn't even care that what duke said had been sexist. Who cares if he wanted to protect her from violence. It was sweet!

Bakura and Mokuba had been playing Monopoly. Though the moment Bakura realised he somehow had got less money than Mokuba (despite stealing it from the bank) he threw the game across the room in a fit of temper. Better to throw a fit than loose at a game! There must be something he could beat this dumb kid at!!! The only problem was Mokuba wasn't stupid. Sure he wasn't a genius like his older brother but he was smart!

"Right you little brat I'm phoning your brother now," snapped Bakura

"What you haven't even rung him yet?" asked Mokuba surprised. Usually it took the kidnapper 5 minutes to demand money. And 10 minutes to get beaten up by his brother. Ignoring Mokuba Bakura grabbed his phone and rang Kaiba.

Meanwhile Duke had run after Marik grabbed him by the collar and hit him across the face despite what he said about not being violent with Serenity there. They were now busy having a glaring match, as Marik didn't want to start a fight. Serenity was staring at Duke and playing with his hair. Suddenly a phone rang and all three reached into there pockets for there phone.

"What's Ryou ringing for?" asked Marik

"That's what you answer your phone for," Duke said to Serenity, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Ryou this better be important, I need to murder Duke," said Marik, as he went back to glaring at Duke.

"Huh?" replied Bakura.

"Well firstly for not watching where he was going and running into me, and secondly for stealing Serenity of you"

"I must have dialled the wrong number," thought Bakura, "if I hang hung he might figure out it's Bakura, not Ryou. Damn long distance calls cost a fortune."

"I'm NOT in love with Serenity. That's something you just decided," Bakura replied.

"Don't worry about it Ryou I'll beat him up for you and then find you someone else," Marik said.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" asked Bakura trying not to have a stress over the phone.

"Yeah I did. You're in denial. First stage of grief," answered Marik.

"Ryou's in love with Serenity?" asked Duke, suddenly becoming less than fond of him.

"Yeah he is you jerk," replied Marik

"Put Duke on the phone Marik," said Bakura. Jealous boyfriends always got in the way of his master plans.

"He's not touching MY phone," snapped Marik.

"Are you going to be on the phone all day or shall I escape again?" asked Mokuba.

Unaware of this chaotic phone conversation Isis was in shock. Had Seto Kaiba just kissed her? And she'd enjoyed it? What was wrong with her? Why did she have this sudden urge to kiss him back? Ok now she was kissing him. Why she didn't know. She just was. 'This is INSANE' she thought. 'But he smells so nice'. When the kiss finally ended she and Kaiba backed away from each other and sat FAR apart.

"That never happened" Kaiba said once he'd recovered a little from the shock.

"Agreed" said Isis from her side of the plane.

There was silence as the plane continued to travel. After a few minutes Kaiba decided he'd risk looking at her. 'It's her fault for being so pretty' he complained to himself.

"Bye Malik" Said Bakura hanging up the phone and ringing Duke's number.

When Duke's phone started to ring all 3 of them picked up there mobiles.

"Mine!" cried Duke. "Hey it's Ryou! Well I'm not answering!"

"Just talk to him" Serenity whined. She wanted to here his side of the story.

"Fine!" Snapped Duke answering his phone. "Hello Jerk!" He replied into it.

"Don't be like that!" Bakura said. "Malik's insane. I'm not interesting in Serenity and never have been! It's just something random he made up!"

"Yeah right!" snapped Duke. "Like I'm going to believe somebody ISN'T in love with Serenity." Serenity smiled when she heard this. Duke was so sweet!

"Look believe what you want" said Bakura sighing. Usually he'd argue more but Mokuba had been driving insane, and so now he couldn't be bothered. "Just believe me when I say I'll never try and steal somebody's girlfriend of them. Especially when I'm not even interested."

"You better not!" Duke replied. "Or both Joey and I will kill you!" With that he hung up his phone.

Bakura sighed. Duke was so stubborn sometimes. And Malik. Malik was DEAD. But first he had to make the phone call he was supposed to have made in the first place. He glanced into the room where Mokuba was being kept.

"Not again!" he cried looking at the empty chair, "DAMN YOU MARIK!!!!!" He jumped out of the window again, followed the footprints again until they stopped. It took him about a second to realise where he'd gone and jumped up the tree, but couldn't see Mokuba anywhere.

"Aheroisfhn aowheao Mokuba Kaiba," said Bakura. This may appear to be random letters typed on the keyboard but Bakura was actually commanding the ring to show him where Mokuba was. By following the direction the ring was pointing he quickly found Mokuba and grabbed him round the waist..

"You found me?" asked Mokuba surprised.

"What? None of other kidnappers found you when you jumped up a tree before?" Bakura laughed, "Fools. Then again none of them was the great Thief King Bakura-sama."

"So have you rung my brother yet or were you busy denying your love for Serenity-chan?" asked Mokuba, "I don't blame you for liking her. If I was older I would too!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," growled Bakura, "I am NOT in love with her. I only love myself. And Ryou doesn't love her either; Marik likes to pair him up with random girls."

"Yeah, yeah," smiled Mokuba. Bakura then decided not to continue this argument and drag Mokuba back. Literally.

Back in the blue-eyes white jet the silence since Kaiba and Isis had kissed had become extremely awkward.

"Only half an hour left," thought Kaiba.

"HEY KAIBA!! HEY KAIBA!!!! HEY KAIBA!!!" Isis and Kaiba jumped.

"WHY is that you ringtone?" asked Isis, "It wasn't that before."

"Pegasus must have messed with it again…" moaned Kaiba answering his phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Kaiba," said Bakura evilly.

"Pegasus?" asked Kaiba.

"NO!!!! I AM THE GREAT THIEF KING BAKURA-SAMA!!! I HAVE YOUR BROTHER AND IF YOU WANT HIM BACK YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME 1 MILLION POUNDS. NO TWO CAUSE HE'S A BRAT!!" Bakura hung up the phone in a huff.

Bakura walked into the other room just in time to stop Mokuba climbing out of the window.

"Why is it that no matter how many ropes and chains your tied up with you somehow manage to escape anyway." asked Bakura tiredly.

"Because I'm better than you" Mokuba replied.

On the Blue-Eyes White Jet Kaiba had just changed his ring tone back from "hey Kaiba". He'd then left a threatening message on Pegasus's phone. Along with a nice new "ring tone" which went "I'm gay and like to wear women's underwear" in a simulation of Pegasus's voice.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Isis asked after finding out what he was doing.

"No!" snapped Kaiba. "You have no idea how much that ego maniac annoys me!! Especially that STUPID 'hey Kaiba' stuff he's always pulling"

Isis tried not to laugh at the 'ego maniac' comment but failed. Kaiba was the biggest ego maniac she knew. And she knew a LOT!

"WHAT NOW!" snapped Kaiba.

"Nothing" replied Isis still laughing.

"Where's Serenity?" wailed Joey.

"Still out with Duke," replied Yugi calmly.

"But it's been 3 hours. I bet he's raping her or something. Or selling her as a prosetute or something," moaned Joey

"Don't worry Duke's a friend. Friend's are good people otherwise they are bad friends," replied Tea.

"Does a good friend go on about what a good friend does all the time?" snapped Joey.

"Joey!" cried Yugi, "Don't be like that. And I'm sure your sisters fine. Tea's right, Duke wouldn't do anything like that"

Yugi was right, of course, because he is a main character and main characters are always right and always win, even in fan fiction where he is probably the most minor character in it. Duke had actually taken Serenity out for dinner.

After a 3 hour flight Isis and Kaiba had finally landed the Blue–eyes white jet. Both of them were acting very distant to each other and trying desperately not to stare at each other as both felt like they'd do something insane like kiss each other again.

"So where exactly is Mokuba?" asked Isis, "My necklace showed me him chained to a chair somewhere but I'm not sure where."

Kaiba shook his head. She was still going on about 'my necklace shows me the future' nonsense but that was what he loved about her. He screamed inwardly. Why did he keep thinking like that? Why did he keep acting like he _loved_ Isis? He only loved 4 things: himself, Mokuba, the blue-eyes white dragon, and beating Yugi. Though the last one never seemed to happen….

"We're going to have to face them sometime." Serenity sighed as she looked at the door of the apartment she shared with Joey. Duke gripped onto her hand tightly. He wouldn't admit it but facing Joey kind of scared him. Joey had spent a lot of time on the streets and knew a lot more about fighting than Duke. Though Duke wasn't entirely inexperienced. He hoped it wouldn't come down to an actually fight. But Joey in a bad mood and fighting seemed to come hand in hand. Bracing himself Duke pushed open the door. Relieved to find Yugi still there. Yugi was great at calming people down. He noticed Tristan and Tea were there too. Great. Tristan hated him and Tea. well she was Tea. Enough said.

"WHERE DID YOU TAKE MY SISTER TOO!!" screamed Joey being hold back by Tea and Yugi.

"The cinema." Duke replied. What else was he supposed to say? Luckily for him Serenity interrupted.

"We went to see that film I was talking about. You know the one you keep going on about how bad it is?" Serenity said. "Duke offered to take me and I agreed as I didn't want to drag you to some film you'd find boring" She smiled sweetly at Joey and all the anger seemed to leave him.

"Well next time tell me first." Joey sighed, he never could stay mad at Serenity for long. Duke was surprised. Had it really been that easy?

Meanwhile, back in England, Isis and Kaiba had reached the house where Mokuba was being held captive…..

Bakura was in major stress and was more than glad to hear the doorbell ring. He looked out of the window and saw to his delight the stuck up brat's stuck up brother. And Marik's sister.

"Maybe I should kidnap her sometime as revenge for Marik," thought Bakura out loud.

"Her who?" asked Mokuba as he stood up.

"Isis," replied Bakura as he picked Mokuba up.

"Really?" asked Mokuba, "I'd like her if she wasn't so insane. She thinks her necklace talks to her" Ignoring Mokuba he carried him downstairs with his knife. When he got down he positioned the knife on Mokuba's throat and opened the door with the power of the ring as both of his hands were full.

"Ah Kaiba, You got the money?" asked Bakura.

"You knew it was us. Why else would you bring your captive downstairs? Or maybe you're just stupid." replied Isis. Bakura growled.

"Keep out of it Isis," said Kaiba. For some reason he was afraid what Bakura would do if she angered Bakura.

"I thought you said you WEREN'T in love with Isis, Seto?" said Mokuba who, like Marik, and been going on how about the two of them were in love but didn't actually believe it.

"Will you not argue about your love life on MY doorstep? Now give me the money or I'll give you your brother's dead body!" snapped Bakura

"Says he who spent half an hour on the phone arguing with Marik about Serenity," mocked Mokuba.

"Shut it you damned brat," snapped Bakura pushing the knife closer to Mokuba's throat. This achieved the desired result of people going back to the problem at hand.

"2 million" Kaiba said thoughtfully "is that all you think my little brothers life is worth?"

"Yeah I'm worth double that!" Mokuba said just to be annoying

"Well I asked for two million!!" cried Bakura. "But you're right! He's not worth that!! He's barely worth the expenses of getting him here! Right I'm asking for 10,000 now!!! TAKE THAT!!" Bakura thought for a second. "HEY!!! You tricked me!!! I want my full 2 million!!! AND STOP LAUGTHING!!!" The last part just made Isis and Kaiba laugh harder.

"Hand over Mokuba first…" Kaiba began after recovering from one of his rare laughing fits.

"Here!" said Bakura handing over Mokuba's shoe. Kaiba blinked. "What? You thought I was stupid enough to hand him over without getting the money first?" Kaiba glared. He had thought Bakura was that stupid.

"Yes I did!" Kaiba said. He never lied. Especially when what he had to say was hurtful to his enermies.

"Right just for that comment you can give me three million!" snapped Bakura

"And why would I do that?" asked Kaiba.

"What are these keys for?" asked Bakura after randomly emptying there pockets with his millennium ring, "Something nice, shiny and expensive I hope"

"HEY! There not mine there my brothers!" cried Isis, "Give them BACK!"

Bakura grinned. The perfect revenge for Malik was in his hand, "No. Your brother did something to me I need to make sure he'll regret. I think stealing and destroy his precious motorbike will do"

"You fiend!" cried Isis tears forming in her eyes. He brother would murder her if anything happened to his motorbike when she stole the keys off him.

"Do you mind not using my words?" laughed Bakura.

"GIVE THEM BACK!!!!" roared Kaiba.

"No!" snapped Bakura laughing. Kaiba growled softly. How could he let somebody like Isis suffer so much? She was practically in tears. There was nothing he could do about it. Wait!! Yes there was!!!

"Give us a minute." He said to Bakura and dragged Isis away for a private chat..

"Isis, how precious is that motorbike to your brother?" Kaiba asked quietly so Bakura couldn't over hear.

"Very. He'd dreamed of having one since he was little…" Isis began.

"Yes, but would he mind having a replacement instead of the original?" Kaiba asked. From the look on Isis's face he knew the answer was yes. Malik didn't care which motor bike he had, as long as he had one.

"But I can't afford a new one…" Isis began.

"I can!" said Kaiba walking back towards Bakura….

"Well?" asked Bakura.

"Here's your choice. You either get your 3 million or you get 2 and the motorbike,"

"A motorbikes not worth 1 million Kaiba," replied Bakura

"Yeah, but you said you wanted to get revenge on Malik and only by keeping his you'll get that," lied Kaiba.

Bakura thought for a moment, "That's true. Fine give me 2 million then"

Kaiba wrote the cheque for two million smiling. Bakura had fallen for his trick. Loosing his motorbike wouldn't bother Malik at all if he got a brand new better one in return.

"Here," said Kaiba tearing the cheque out of the book.

"Hey! This says Ryou Bakura!" complained Bakura

"Yes but I don't think there is a bank account in the name of 'Thief-king Bakura-sama' is there?" replied Isis.

Bakura glared and threw Mokuba at Kaiba. "Take your damned brat of a brother then and get out of my sight. He slammed the door in their face. Then he jumped up and down in happiness and cried YAY. A very big grin on his face.

3 and a half hours later, when they got back, Mokuba was playing 20 questions with Malik, which he kept winning because all that was on Malik's mind was the fact that he had a new, better motorbike and Kaiba promised to sue the bus company for being scrubby.

As for Isis and Kaiba. No they hadn't become a couple, but they were now VERY close friends. Who knew what would happen next….

Well actually WE do, but YOU will have to read the sequel to find out!

**The End, **

or is it?


End file.
